ReHash
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One Shot: [Roba X RyuzakiRex] Sweet and fluffy, with lime in it - Roba manages to do the impossible, gets Rex to take a bath XD -YAOI-


Re-Hash  
  
AN:This is a late anniversary gift for my koi who loves this pair ^.^ so  
happy anniversary hunnay! *hugs* ^^ I don't own YGO so no suing ^_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Re-Hash  
  
~~~~  
It's a sweet sensation over the dub  
I wanna situation, but don't wanna stop  
~~~~  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"What do you want ME to do?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"... Maybe later I need a bath . and so do you!"  
  
Ryuzaki frowned and almost glared at the green haired teen for even suggesting a bath in his presence. Roba sighed and watched the brunet dig through his cupboards in search of food, he was sure he would get eaten out of house and home if Ryuzaki lived here much longer. It was a cold November night and only a few days after their anniversary.  
  
It was night-time and a slight storm was on its way as rain drops pattered against the window panes. A chill was ever present in the house but Roba didn't mind as much and he was sure that Ryuzaki hadn't even noticed. All his brothers were in bed and already asleep seeing as it was late. Roba had let his boyfriend live with him after he had a messy fight with his parents, he didn't regret it but sometimes the dino duellist was a tad unbearable, such as his odour.  
  
"Oooh food!" Ryuzaki said brining Roba from his thoughts.  
  
"What have you managed to hunt down and kill this time?" He raised an eyebrow watching the younger of the two pull himself out the cupboard.  
  
"Jelly beans!" He gave Roba a goofy grin and held up his prize but not before almost hitting himself on the head.  
  
Resisting the urge to squeal and glomp him for looking adorable at that moment in time Roba shook his head and smiled. Ryuzaki started to munch on the jellybeans, ones that had properly been there since the dawn of time but that didn't matter. No food was food to Ryuzaki.  
  
"Well you have food now happy? Good now please come take a bath? You last had one what.. Two weeks ago?" Roba tried to remain in control of the situation but it was hard to when he had Ryuzaki pouting like a five-year- old.  
  
"I don't wanna" The brunet protested and ate a few more beans.  
  
"Well no bath no sex.." Roba trailed off and smirked when Ryuzaki's eyes grew wide with horror.  
  
"But!"  
  
"Ok lets make this fair, you have to have a bath, But.. You don't have to have one alone" He chuckled and winked.  
  
"That sounds like a plan! But I'm keeping the jelly beans" Ryuzaki stated defensively.  
  
"I guess so"  
  
It was no use in arguing with him that was for a fact, nothing really came between Ryuzaki and his food or sex for that matter. Leaving the kitchen he made his way to the bathroom with Ryuzaki shuffling behind. Roba had won a lot of prize money from duels before Battle City and was able to get a nice house with a nice big bath.  
  
He turned on the taps and added some bubble bath, soon the room was getting clouded up by stem from the warm and bubbly water. He nodded his head in satisfaction and turned around to see Ryuzaki in the doorway giving the bath a wary look. Roba wondered if Ryuzaki was hydrophobic or just liked to smell like he had sex in the sewer.  
  
"Well the baths running all that's left is to get undressed" Roba grinned evilly at Ryuzaki who was about to make an exit till he was pulled back by his messy bush of hair.  
  
"ABUSE!" Ryuzaki wailed.  
  
"I'll give you abuse in a minute" Roba rolled his eyes and started to fight with Ryuzaki on the floor managing to get his hat, jacket and T-shirt off.  
  
"Come on I swear it wont be that bad! And you can eat those jelly beans in there" Roba sniffed a little and turned the taps off.  
  
"Well ok.." Ryuzaki took his pants off and chucked his clothes in a pile.  
  
"And you!" Ryuzaki pulled at Roba's clothes with a small pout.  
  
"I know, I know" Roba chuckled again and kissed the pouting brunet on the cheek making said boy grin happily.  
  
Roba undressed and chucked his clothes down in a pile along with Ryuzaki's and stepped into the hot bath and sighed in relief. Ryuzaki wasn't as enthusiastic to touch the dreaded clean stuff at least he wasn't near soap. With a grumble the dino duellist climbed into the bath opposite Roba and carried on munching the jellybeans.  
  
"See? Not that bad right?" Roba asked while leaning against the edge of the bath.  
  
"I guess" Ryuzaki finished his jelly beans and was about to leave when yet again Roba pulled his hair.  
  
"Ryuzaki.." He adapted the tone he normally used when reprimanding his brothers and it always seemed to work on his koi too.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry"  
  
He sat back down and raised an eyebrow as Roba giggled and made him sit in front of him. Puzzled Ryuzaki turned his head and saw the green haired teen reach over for the shampoo. He was about to open his mouth and protest but thought against it when he saw the look in Roba's eye. The look that clearly stated 'piss me off and I swear I'll drown you'  
  
"Just relax" Roba smiled and squirted shampoo on his hands and began to rub it into the thick mass of dark brown hair.  
  
Ryuzaki sighed and leaned back into Roba's touch as he massaged his scalp softly and gently. Roba saw the look of content on his dark haired lover's face and smiled to himself running his hands over the hair. He reached over and got the showerhead making sure it wasn't too cold or too hot.  
  
"You might want to close your eyes koi"  
  
"Wha.. waitaminute!"  
  
Ryuzaki would have carried on his rant if he didn't get a mouthful of water, with a splutter he closed his eyes and let Roba rinse his hair from the soapy hair gunk, the evil soap of hell as he liked to call it. When it stopped he opened his eyes only to have his bangs clinging to his face. He shuffled around and faced Roba who burst into laughter.  
  
"Awww" He cooed and pulled Ryuzaki's bangs from his face and laid a soft kiss on his nose.  
  
"You finished trying to drown me now?"  
  
"Yes" He giggled a little.  
  
"Now for some fun hmm?"  
  
Roba wrapped his arms around the younger duellist's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ryuzaki was quick to respond, putting his arms around the others waist and deepening the kiss, a small tongue battle waged on. Roba was aware that his lover's mouth tasted like jellybeans a taste he had to get more of.  
  
Roba played with Ryuzaki's long and now clean hair and sighed into the kiss getting closer and closer to the other. Ryuzaki ran his hands over Roba's chest grinning when his fingertips brushed over the boys pale skin causing him to shudder. Not to be out done the green haired teen moved his hand down till it was under the water.  
  
"What are yo-" Ryuzaki was silenced by another deep kiss and then answered by Roba in a whisper.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Roba captured Ryuzaki in another kiss as he wrapped his hand around Ryuzaki's already hard member and started to move it up and down. He soon heard his baka koi moaning and knew he was doing a good job. He moved his hand up and down his length harder and faster making Ryuzaki moan louder and bucked his hips into the touch. Water splashed about in the tub but nether seemed to care.  
  
"Good ne?" Roba asked and teasingly nibbled on Ryuzaki's neck.  
  
"Hell yes, f-faster" he mumbled in a haze of passion.  
  
Roba chuckled and did as he was told moving his hand up and down the others member while nibbling and sucking at the boys neck. Ryuzaki started to whimper in pleasure as the feeling was getting hotter and intense he was going to reach his climax at any second. He yelped a little when Roba gave him a love bite.  
  
"Just making sure everyone knows you're my Koi" Roba grinned at the look at Ryuzaki's face as he sped up his hand movements.  
  
"Ah I'm going to, to-" Ryuzaki shuddered all over and collapsed into the green haired teens arms with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Aww so glad you liked, see bath time is fun" Roba kissed him on the cheek and stepped out the bath.  
  
"Where are you going? I was just starting to like the bath!" Ryuzaki sighed and stepped out the bath.  
  
"Well it's all well and good having fun in the bath but, we have a nice warm bed to get into any second you know" He winked and gave a devilish smirk.  
  
Roba walked away leaving Ryuzaki to wonder if that had been a plot to get him into a bath and to get clean, with a shrug and a grin he followed Roba. So what if it HAD been a trick? It was fun and some how from now on Ryuzaki would indeed look forward to bath time.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
